Good Luck
by Alois Trancy's double
Summary: My first Soul Eater fic! Sorry if it sucks. WARNING: Contains Yaoi shipping. Don't like, don't read. Don't forget to review! Please leave me a review. Rated T for male/male kissing and hints of more. I OWN NOTHING!


**I am close. I am close. I am close... I think. This is my FIRST Soul Eater fic. Scared to see what happens. Currently on episode 37. (How many episodes are in the whole series? Am I close to the end?) So, I'm going to try wiring my first yaoi ship fic. (Er, still pretty scared.) SoulxKid (My OTP. They are just, awwww~) So, please deal with me. I might get stuff wrong, still learning stuff (like how to pronounce "Shinigam.") Well, enough with my random blabbering. LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

"Hurry up Kid, we're late, again." Liz said, grabbing the young reaper by the wrist and pulling him towards the door.

"But I haven't checked every room! What if somethings out of place? What if I forgot to fold the toilet paper? Oh God, I think I forgot to fold it!" Death the Kid cried, kicking at Liz, trying to get her to let him go. "God Dammit Liz, let me go!"

"No Kid, we have to get to school. We're already late!"

"Kya ha ha ha," Patty laughed from beside them, skipping along the path. "You two are soooo funny. Kya ha ha!"

"Somethings out of place, I can feel it!"

"Kya ha ha!"

"Liz!"  
"Ha ha!"  
This was going to be a long walk to school, Liz could feel it.

"You're late," Stein said, sitting backwards on his chair.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, it's just that this one," she said, glaring at the shivering Kid. "Had an OCD attack right before we left and decided to check every single room in the house and-"

"I forgot to check my room! What if my pillows aren't aline, or-"

"Shut the fuck up Kid!" Liz yelled at him, causing the shinigam to shrink back.

"Kya ha ha," Patty laughed, taking her seat in class. "You guys just crack me up!"

Liz sighed and took her seat next to Patty, leaving Kid to take his seat in between Soul and Black* Star, who was once again, absent.

"Where is that fool?" Kid asked, looking at the empty seat next to him.

"Oh, he's just practicing," Tsubaki said, from behind him, a kind smile on her face. "You know how he can be."

"I don't know how you can deal with him Tsubaki," Soul said, laying his head on his hands. "Black* Star can be really self centered sometimes. He gets on my nerves whenever I'm around him. 'Look at me! I'm he St-"

"Look at me! I'm the Star!" Black* Star yelled, shooting through the classroom doors.

"And I rest my case," Soul said, closing his eyes. "Let me know if he does anything stupid."

"When doesn't he do something stupid?" Maka asked from beside him, gazing down at the assassin. He was standing on Stein's desk, proclaiming how big of a man he was.

"Point taken," Soul said, standing up.

"Where are you going, class isn't over," Kid asked as the scythe started down the steps that led to the ground floor of the classroom.

"Going to get my ass out of here before Mr. Hot-shot blows the place up while doing some idiotic thing," Soul replied, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "You coming?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

Patty was the first to reply. "I want to see what happens, and I know my big sis' will stay with me!" She cheered, hugging Liz's arm.

"Yeah," Liz said, patting her on her head with her free hand. "I'll stay with you."

"Black* Star's my meister, so I want to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," Tsubaki said with a nervous smile. She glanced back down at the blue haired boy, sighing.

"I'll keep Tsubaki company, because who knows what Black* Star will do," Maka said, opening her hard-cover book. "I also want to get some reading done, I'm almost done with this-"

"Yawn, boring," Soul said, covering his mouth in a fake yawn. "You coming Kid?" He asked, looking at the reaper.

Kid looked down at Black* Star, who was now arguing with Stein.

"Well," he said, standing up, "we won't be getting any work done by the looks of it. So, why not?" He shrugged, walking towards the staircase.

"Bye Kid! Bye Soul! Kya ha ha!" Patty said, still laughing.

"Behave you two," Kid said, his back to his weapons. "And make sure Black* Star doesn;t destroy the room while we're gone."

"You got it."

"Kay."

"Oh, Soul, can you come here a minute?" Liz asked, standing up and walking towards the back of the room.

Soul followed, a curious expression on his face.

As soon as they were out of ear-shot, Liz bent over to whisper to Soul.

"Good luck," she said, patting him on the back.

Soul smiled to himself, knowing what she meant by that.

It was time to make a certain someone his.

"It's so, asymmetrical," Kid said, examining Soul's room. "Why did you bring me here anyway?" He asked, tearing his gaze away from the messy room to gaze over his shoulder at Soul, who was standing near the door.

"Oh you know, just thought you might want to come over, and hang." He replied cooly, his hand slowly reaching for the lock on the door.

"During school hours? Won't we get in trouble?"

"Wha-? Oh, no, we won't. No one will notice two students being gone out of the whole body." Soul's fingers danced over the lock, slowly locking it.

Kid turned fully around at the sound of the door being locked.

"What the-" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

Taken by surprise, his first reaction was to pull back. Easier said that done. A strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him firmly in place.

"Mphf," he mumbled as he was pushed against the wall. Soul's hands wandered up and down his body, skillfully taking his black jacket off.

Soul licked Kid's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kid refused, tightening his lips. _What the hell is going on?_

Soul pouted a bit from the denial of entrance. He pulled away from the reaper, his red eyes covered with lust.

"C'mon Kid, let's have some fuuuun~" He said, fingering the buttons on the boy's shirt. He licked his lips and looked into Kid's golden eyes. He couldn't read what he was thinking, but he was sure he to saw some lust in those golden eyes.

"No Soul, I'm not interested," Kid said, turning his head away from Soul, revealing his neck in the process.

An idea popped into Soul's head as Kid reached for his jacket which was now on the floor. Soul reached over and pulled Kid towards him. Kid squeaked and turned his head, so that Soul couldn't kiss-rape him again.

But this time Soul wasn't interested in his lips, but in his neck. He leaned over and pressed his lips to his pale neck, winning a shiver from Kid.

"S-Soul what are you- ahhh," he moaned and Soul started kissing his neck. His knees started going weak, unable to hold himself up. He fell against the wall, giving Soul an opening to kiss him again.

He rushed over and claimed the reapers lips. Before Kid could stop him, he pushed his tongue into his mouth, rubbing it against the other boys. This action won another moan.

Kid melted into Soul's embrace, finally kissing him back. His hands ran up Soul's back and found their way into his white hair, entwining themselves there.

Soul moved his hands up Kid's sides again, reaching for his button down shirt. He started unbuttoning his shirt, and when it was finally off, he threw the smaller boy onto his messy bed. He removed his own shirt before jumping on top of the boy, kissing him again.

Long story short, neither returned to school for the rest of the day.

**Well, I tried. Sorry if it sucks. Like I said, this is my first Soul Eater fic, and my first yaoi fic. I'm actually pretty satisfied with it, saying that it's my first, and I wrote this while falling asleep. Well, at least I got the grammar right (Having OCD really does pay off sometimes.) Pleas review! I want to know how I did. And let me know if you want me to write more. ;) Hope you enjoyed, I'll be looking forward to your reviews.**


End file.
